A great variety of building structures are known in the prior art patent literature The following U.S. Patents and texts are believed to be representative of the current state of the art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,986,241, 3,600,825, 3,925,941; 3,931,697, 4,092,992; 4,584,800; 4,620,998, 4,651,479; 4,869,041; 5,036,635, 5,155,951 and 5,899,028
Vachman, A et al, Infinite Polyhedra, 1974;
Pearce, Structures in Nature is a Strategy for Design, 1978;
Korren, A, Periodic 2 Manifolds Surfaces which divide the Space into two identical Subspaces, 1993
Burt, M, The Periodic Table of the Polihedral Universe, 1996,
Gabriel, J F, Beyond the Cube, 1997